Jack Milkovich
by PersonWhoWritesStuff
Summary: There isn't any hope left for Mickey, but there still is for his son. (future!fic, OC)
1. Chapter 1

Jack Milkovich leaned back on his best friend's bed, and made himself comfortable.

"You know you've gotta go home at some point," Liam said, sitting on the bed.

"Fuck that," Jack pulled a cigarette out of the pack that was sitting on the windowsill, "You kickin' me out?"

Liam raised his hands in defense, "Hey, I'm cool with you staying here, but Fi-"

"Fucking _Fi_-"

"You're practically living here, man. You either need to go home or start pulling your own weight." Liam pulled the pack out of Jack's hand. "And get your own damn cigarettes."

Jack sat there scowling for a moment before taking a long drag of his smoke, exhaling, and saying quietly, "Fucking hate it there. My dad just works and drinks. He doesn't give a shit about me."

Liam looked sympathetic for a moment, before sighing and saying, "Yeah well, tough shit. I haven't seen my dad in a month and I was two the last time I saw my mom."

Jacks eyebrows shot up as he shook his head. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, "Nuh-uh, we are not gonna play this game! You have a sister who practically is your mom, a brother who works for a college, and another brother who lives in the fucking north side. We both know who's gonna win this."

"Whatever," Liam muttered.

Jack put out his cigarette in the ashtray and stood up. "It's shit hanging out with you, man. Your sister hates Milkoviches, and my dad's a racist."

Liam shrugged, "At least he doesn't know you're fucking a black guy."

He rolled his eyes as he pulled his pants up over his boxers. "He'd fucking kill me."

"What exactly has he said about gay people before?" Liam was sure Jack was always exaggerating when he spoke about his dad that way.

Jack thought about it, pulling his shirt over his head. "Well... nothing. But you should hear my grandpa. He said the only thing worse than listening to foreigners trying to speak English is fags trying to have rights. Sometimes I think he actually _knows_, you know? Like he says that shit right to my dad all the time, like he's mad at him for having a gay son."

"How do you even know your dad would be like that too then?"

"Everyone knows that shit's hereditary or whatever."

"Homophobia?" Liam asked, laughing, "Dumbass, if that's hereditary then why are you gay?"

"Same reason you're black!" Jack argued with complete seriousness.

He laughed some more, "Man, you have no idea what you're talking about.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack muttered as he moved around, gathering clothes of his that had accumulated over the past few times he'd stayed over. He shoved them into an old drawstring bag that he knew Liam wouldn't miss. When he had his stuff all packed, he just stood by the door awkwardly. "So, you're family still has no clue we're fucking, right?"

Liam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but, I still don't know why you care so much-I literally have a brother who's married to a man-why would they care about us?"

Jack scoffed, "He ain't married to a Milkovich."

"I don't think they'd care as much as you think," Liam said, a little too gently for Jack's liking.

He just sighed and looked away, "Whatever, man. See ya." He turned and walked out of the door and down the hall a bit.

Not two seconds later, Jack came back into the room, walked right up to Liam, and kissed him on the lips.

Liam reached up and grabbed the back of Jack's head, pulling him closer.

Eventually Jack pulled away.

Liam was grinning at him. "What was that for?" Jack usually only kissed him if it was going to lead to sex.

Jack blushed, "Just-thanks for letting me stay here even though your sister hates me."

"Anytime."

Jack left after that. He was suppressing a smile the whole way home.

Jack had been friends with Liam for as long as he could remember. Then one night, about a year ago, they had both been drunk and one thing had led to another.

Jack still just considered them to be friends, but there was definitely something there that hadn't been a year ago.

He was convinced his dad was racist, since he hated Jack spending time with Liam. The first time Jack had invited Liam over, when he was ten and Liam was twelve, and his dad had gotten home, he glared at Liam until he left, and then told Jack not to hang out with "that fucking kid." Jack couldn't think of any other reason why his dad would hate Liam so much.

Jack lived in a small, crappy apartment with just his dad. His room was practically a closet. He remembers that they moved there when he was four. His mom had lived with them for about a year, before she divorced his dad and got married to someone else, someone who was rich, and moved way out to Miami. She still sent him money every once in a while, and presents on Christmas and his birthday.

He always knew that his parents didn't love each other. When they had all been living in the apartment, his dad didn't even sleep in the bedroom, he'd always slept on the couch. They'd lived more like roommates than husband and wife. When he thought about it, he was confused as to why they had ever gotten married in the first place, but his dad never talked about it.

When he walked in the door, his dad was sitting on the chair, watching TV, with a beer in his hand, like always.

His dad looked at him with mild concern, "Hey, where've you been?"

"Told you," Jack said not looking at him, "was at a friend's house."

"Yeah well next time can you text me a little more than just 'staying another night' three nights in a row?"

Jack just grunted in response.

"You didn't even tell me whose house you were at."

He ignored him and went into the kitchen. He opened the pantry and hesitated at what he saw. There was every single one of Jack's favorite snack foods taking up the shelves. Several of them his dad didn't even like. Those had definitely not been there the last time he was home.

Jack sighed, the feeling of guilt creeping over him. He knew this was his dad's way of getting him to stay at the house for a while. He knew his dad probably missed him.

When Jack thought about it, his dad had no one besides him. He didn't any friends, he didn't have a wife, and he didn't have any other kids. He didn't even have a girlfriend.

Sometimes it was easy for Jack to not feel bad for his dad. He could be a real shithead. They'd had yelling matches, loud enough to wake the dead, over what channel to watch. His dad could act like a stubborn prick and complain about having to give him a ride to this or that. And he hadn't made it to a parent/teacher conference since Jack was in first grade.

But then sometimes they would get along. They'd both laugh cruelly at the guy who tripped out in public. His dad would let him do doughnuts in the car, in an abandoned parking lot when he was only twelve. When he'd turned sixteen his dad let him start taking hits from his joints. Not that he hadn't been smoking since he was thirteen but he knew his dad liked to pretend he didn't know that, so he never got in trouble or anything.

Jack grabbed the can of Ranch Pringles and went back into the living room. He sat down in the arm chair.

"I was at Liam's." He finally said.

His dad looked over at him, opening his mouth, looking annoyed, but Jack suddenly felt this weird rush of adrenalin. If his dad was about to go on a rant, he wanted to give his dad something to rant about. "And you know what else? I'm fucking him!" He stood up suddenly, fearing he might have to bolt.

His dad closed his mouth suddenly, and he stared at Jack. Finally, he just shook his head, looked back at the TV, and said, "You'd be better off staying away from those people, and you especially shouldn't be fucking them."

Jack looked confused. That was less than half the reaction he was expecting. "What-black guys?"

His dad raised his eyebrows, "No, dumbass, _Gallaghers_. Gallaghers and Milkoviches just don't mix well in the long run."

"Wait-_that's_ why you never wanted me to hang out with Liam? Not because he's black?" Everything Jack believed about his dad was suddenly getting warped.

His dad looked up at him. "Why would I give a shit about him being black?"

"Well...'cause...Grandpa..."

He rolled his eyes. "I am nothing like your fucking Grandpa, okay?"

Jack sat back down. He definitely wasn't expecting that. "So," he said quietly after a moment, "you don't care that I'm..."

He glanced at Jack, before muting the TV and turning toward him. "I don't care that you're gay. Just don't have a fucking trying-to-be-rebellious, coming out moment with your grandpa. Things will end a _lot_ differently."

Jack nodded. He was smarter than coming out to his grandpa. "So... what is your problem with the Gallaghers then?"

He shrugged, "Gallaghers and Milkoviches aren't supposed to be in the same room together. You know what Gallaghers do to Milkoviches? They rip your heart out, chew it up, and spit into the toilet. They make you start to believe you're good enough for them, then they pull the rug out from under you, and remind you that you're nothing but a worthless piece of shit to them. And _you're_ better than that."

Jack was thoroughly confused. "Dad... what the fuck are you even talking about?"

His dad leaned back in the chair, and unmuted the TV, "I'm just saying. Don't fall in love with a Gallagher."

He laughed, wondering if his dad was high, "Oh come on-what Gallagher have _you_ fallen in love with?"

His dad had a look on his face then, like he was trying to decide something. Finally he said, "You're Aunt Mandy fell in love with Liam's older brother, Lip. And he dumped her for school."

"But... Aunt Mandy's married now... I think she's over it. And anyway, she's still practically best friends with their other brother, Ian."

He physically flinched at that statement, and Jack wondered if his dad was so hung up on his Gallaghers vs. Milkoviches theory that he didn't even like to be reminded that his sister was friends with one of them.

"Either way," Jack continued, "Liam's not _like_ that, okay? He wouldn't treat me like that."

"Yeah, that's what... that's what _Mandy_ thought."

"And like I said already, I think Aunt Mandy is over it..."

His dad sighed, turned off the TV, and stood up. "Whatever," he muttered making his way to his bedroom, "keep fucking that kid-I don't give a shit." He turned back to Jack. "But if he ever fucks with you, you better tell me so I can break his fucking legs. And you should know that I still think you can do better."

When Mickey got into his bedroom, he lied down and started rubbing his eyes. He sighed and grabbed a cigarette from the pack on his bedside table.

He had actually had a feeling about his son. He knew that many of Jack's friends had girlfriends, and it never seemed to bother Jack that he didn't. Jack never mentioned girls or talked about girls. From Mickey's perspective, he had no interaction with any girls ever, and yet he had found a box of condoms in Jack's room. Not to mention the fact that when Jack was little, he always wanted Mickey to buy him Ken dolls.

What Mickey hadn't seen coming, was his son sleeping with Liam Gallagher. He wondered if it was some kind of cruel joke made by the universe, and he prayed that things would turn out better for his son than they did for him. He knew, since the second he was born, that Jack would be better than Mickey, he'd make sure of it. And now he hoped Jack would live up to that, and not fuck things up like Mickey had.


	2. Chapter 2

so this is like the prequel for how Liam and Jack got start and _omg pls ignore my possibly horrible attempt at what little smut is in this story i dont ever write it in case someone i know irl finds it which would be not such a good thing in my book but anyway it was needed for the story, k? k._

* * *

Jack looked at the clock. It was only 10:53 and his dad had already gone to bed.

His dad hadn't stayed up with him to watch the ball drop since he was seven, which annoyed him because for some reason he loved the holiday. He loved seeing thousands of people all coming together in Time Square, just to celebrate something as simple as the new year. But the holiday only seemed to depress his dad, so he didn't try and force him out of his room.

Except now Jack felt a bit pathetic watching TV by himself on New Year's Eve.

Lucky for him, his phone suddenly rang, and he saw on the caller ID it was his best friend, Liam.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey! Why aren't you here! ?" Liam yelled back into the phone.

He heard music in the background.

"What do you mean-Where are you?"

"I'm at my house, man!" He yelled, drunkenly. "We're having a party! It's a family thing, but you should come over!"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. Even dealing with a bunch drunk people he barely knew sounded better than sitting there by himself.

"Yeah, man! Get your _ass_ over here!"

He chuckled. Liam was _definitely_ drunk. "Okay, okay. Give me like 20 minutes."

"Don't take too long."

Jack hung up, and found a piece of paper to scribble the words _went to party_ on it. He assumed he wouldn't be back until the next morning. Not that he really expected his dad to notice his absence.

When he got to the Gallagher house, before he could even decide if he was supposed to knock or just walk in, the door swung open, and Liam was standing there.

"Hey!" he yelled, grinning and pulling Jack in by his shoulder, "Glad you could make it!" He pulled Jack into a hug, before he could ever get his coat off.

"Whoa, how much have you had to drink?" Jack had never seen Liam _this_ drunk before. They'd never had more than a couple of beers when they hung out.

"Still not enough," Liam said, pulling back. He wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder and guided him into the living room. "You have to meet my family, man."

"I've met your family."

"No, no, no, you've only met Fi and Deb."

"I've met Frank."

"Everyone has met Frank, he doesn't count. Come on!"

Liam dragged him all the way to the living room, then announced to everyone, having to yell over the music, "Guys! This-this is Jack!"

Everyone raised their beers and shouted greetings, then went back to their own conversations.

Then Liam spoke in a normal tone, so only Jack could hear. "Okay, so you know Fi, and Deb," he gestured to each person with beer he was holding, "and that's Fi's boyfriend, Jared, and that's Deb's boyfriend-or no-I mean fiancé, Ethan, and then in her stomach there is her kid-at least I hope it's her's-that's my neighbor, Kev, and V, and then my brother, Lip-his girlfriend couldn't make it-then that's Jeff, he's married to my other brother, Ian-I don't where he is right now, though-then Frank we've talked about. Then my other brother, Carl, well he would be here, but he's in prison. And that's everyone. Come one, there's beer in the fridge," Liam pulled Jack back into the kitchen.

"Good, 'cause you are too fucking wasted for me to handle right now."

Just as they turned around, a tall redhead came out of the bathroom.

"Oh!" Liam said, almost toppling over. He grabbed Jack for support. "Here's Ian!" He said, once he was standing up straight.

The guy looked at Liam, "Wow, I am definitely cutting you off."

He ignored the guy's comment. "Ian, meet my friend, Jack Milkovich!"

Ian actually stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as he looked at Jack. Finally he seemed to snap out of it. "You're-uh-you're Mickey's kid."

"Yeah," Jack answered, even though it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm-uh-friends with your Aunt." For whatever reason, Ian seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

"Oh." Jack didn't know what else he was supposed to say to that.

There was an awkward silence before Ian said, "Right, well, don't let this kid have any more to drink. Good to meet you," then went back into the living room.

Jack watched the guy go and sit with the one Liam introduced as his husband. It was strange seeing two men so comfortable with each other, like that. It wasn't something he saw often in the neighborhood he lived in.

As Liam handed him a beer, he said, "So... your brother... he's gay."

Liam looked at him, like he was ready to argue about it, "So?"

"I just mean-how are two guys able to get married in this neighborhood?"

He then looked a little relieved, "Oh. Yeah, no, they live in the north side. Jeff's fucking loaded, you know? It's kind of funny because they weren't even really going to get married, but Jeff's parents are apparently 'old fashioned' so they kept pushing them to. The wedding sucked 'cause Fi wouldn't let me drink around Jeff's family."

Jack just nodded, and downed about half his beer.

When Liam grabbed another one for himself, Jack snatched it away, "Nuh-uh, you've had enough. Jesus, you're gonna end up like Frank."

"Well damn good thing you're here then." Liam started swaying on the spot, and grabbed Jack's shoulder to steady himself.

"Dude, you need to sit down," Jack helped Liam walk into the living room, and they took the only seats that were available, which was just the staircase.

Liam drunkenly chatted on about what was going on in the lives of his family members, while Jack was only half paying attention. He kept glancing at Ian and Jeff. Ian's arm was wrapped around Jeff's shoulders, and Jeff's hand was on Ian's thigh.

It was a strange sight, and Jack couldn't help but feel a little... jealous.

Jack had only recently admitted to _himself _that he was gay. That had been a pretty big step for him, since before that he kept telling himself that he didn't like any girls he knew because he was picky, and he kept liking boys, looking at boys, wanting to touch other boys, because he was just going through some teenage hormonal phase.

Though now he wasn't sure if he really was much better off having admitted it to himself. It didn't change the fact that he didn't have anyone else to tell, or the fact that he couldn't really date anyone now-at least not out in the open. Not to mention that there wasn't really a way for him to be able to tell who else might be gay, without having to actually go to a gay bar or club.

Liam's brother was lucky. He had it all figured out, and none of his family members cared or judged him for it.

He then turned to Liam, thankful that the music was loud enough so no one else in the room would hear him, "So... your brother... like, it's not weird to you?"

"Which brother?" Liam slurred.

"Ian."

"Yeah, what about him?"

Jack sighed, "It doesn't bug you that he's gay, right?"

Liam laughed, "No, why? Does it bug you? Does it make you..." he leaned in close enough for Jack to feel his breath on his neck, "..._uncomfortable_?" He pulled back and laughed at the expression on Jack's face.

Jack swallowed. He chuckled nervously, "I think you need some coffee or something."

"Nah, I'm good."

He looked away from Liam. After a moment, he said, "But I mean, like, if one of our friends said they were gay, it wouldn't weird you out?"

"Of course not," Liam laughed, as he wrapped an arm around Jack, leaning closer to him. "I'd be thrilled if you were gay."

The last part he slurred quietly.

"What?" Jack looked at him.

Liam's face was less than an inch from his. "What?"

Jack hesitated. "I... I'm gonna get another beer." He pulled away from Liam and walked into the kitchen.

The way Liam was talking to him, and leaning on him and touching him, was suddenly making him nervous. He's had a few beers with Liam before, but he'd never seen him this drunk before. It didn't help that Jack had always found Liam to be more attractive than any of their other friends, and it was hard enough trying to only think of him in a strictly platonic way when he _wasn't_ leaning on him and breathing into his neck.

Jack stood in the kitchen, chugging his beer, so he could grab a second one before having to go back in the living room, when Ian walked in.

He kept glancing over at Jack, as he grabbed a beer.

As he turned to leave, Jack said, "Hey, uh, you guys got anything stronger than beer?"

Ian smirked at him, "Sorry, no hard liquor for the under 21 year olds."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on, like Liam hasn't had more than just beer. Have you seen him? He can barely stand up right."

Ian hesitated, but finally muttered, "Alright."

He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass bottle. "You like Jack Daniel's?"

Jack grinned, "Are you kidding? It's what I'm named after."

Ian laughed and poured one shot's worth into a glass. "I'd take that as a joke, but, knowing your dad..."

"So you actually _knew_ my dad?" Jack asked, grabbing the glass.

"Yeah," he answered, pouring himself a shot, "We used to be-we used to work together."

Jack nodded slightly, downing his shot. He wanted to ask if his dad had stopped talking to him when he came out or something, but he was too afraid that the answer would be yes, his dad _was_ a homophobic asshole.

He held out his glass, with a grin. "How about another?"

Ian sighed, "Just a little," and poured about half a shot this time.

As the night wore on, and Jack started to feel the effects of the alcohol in his system, he began to feel more comfortable with Liam's comments and his constant leaning on him. At this point they were both leaning on each other.

Right around midnight, just a few seconds before the countdown, and everyone was drunk-except for Jeff, who apparently didn't drink, and Debbie-Liam turned to Jack and said, "You're gonna kiss me at midnight, right?"

Jack only laughed, as everyone in the room counted along with the mob of people on TV.

"...3...2...1! Happy New Year!"

Everyone in the room was laughing, and cheering, and kissing their significant others. Frank was playing Auld Lang Syne on the piano, and Lip took a hit from a bong, then coughed out, "First hit of the year!" And passed it around.

Not long after that, the crowd started fanning out. Kev and Veronica went home, Debbie and Ethan went upstairs-since Carl had been locked up, they took over the big bedroom-and Jeff helped a very drunk Ian walk out of the house so they could get home.

Ian was drunkenly yelling his goodbyes, when he looked at Jack, "Oh yeah! Jack! Nice meeting you! You look like your dad! Tell him I said 'hi!'"

Frank was passed out on the kitchen floor, Lip was passed out on the couch, and Fiona was going around, picking up beer bottles.

Jack turned to Liam, "I think I need to lay down."

Liam helped Jack upstairs and into his room.

When Jack saw the bed, he went over and lied down, kicking off his shoes. He scooted closer to the side, squishing himself against the wall, so there was plenty of room still on the bed. He closed his eyes, and pulled the covers up over him. His head was spinning, and it was almost hard to remember where he was.

It was a few minutes before Jack felt Liam crawl into the bed next to him. The bed wasn't that big, but Liam was still able to scoot closer to Jack than necessary.

Jack kept his eyes shut, but he could still feel Liam looking at him, which seemed to make him dizzier.

Liam shuffled around a bit, and Jack knew he was now hovering over him, their faces less than two inches apart.

Liam's hand moved up to Jack's stomach.

He kept his eyes shut tight, as Liam's hand moved down and then under his shirt.

He wondered if he was just imagining this happening. He didn't move, afraid that the slightest twitch would make this all stop. He had a vague idea that he was really passed out downstairs, and this was just a dream. If he said anything right now, then he would really be saying it downstairs and all the people around him would hear, so he kept his mouth shut.

Liam's hand and face moved down. His hand moved to the button of Jack's pants, and his face moved down to his neck.

All the blood rushed to Jack's groin, feeling Liam's hot breath on his neck. The smell of alcohol flooded his nostrils.

Liam unzipped Jack's pants and struggled pulling them down.

Suddenly impatient, Jack reached down and pulled them off himself.

Liam attached his mouth to Jack's neck, sucking, biting, and licking, and his hand slipped into Jack's boxers.

Jack's breath hitched, and Liam let out a low groan, moving so his own groin was rubbing against Jacks thigh.

A quiet moan escaped Jack's lips, when Liam started stroking him.

He quickened his pace and breathed into Jack's neck, "This okay?"

"Don't stop," Jack was able to croak out.

"You're so fucking perfect," Liam practically growled.

It wasn't long before Jack came all over Liam's hand. He breathed heavily, as Liam pulled away from his neck.

Jack felt him move so he was lying back down beside him. He opened his eyes finally, just to glance at Liam. The last thing he saw before succumbing to sleep, was the image of Liam licking his cum off of his fingers.

Liam was the first one to wake up the next morning. His arm was wrapped around Jack, and they were still under the blanket. He took a second to panic about last night not being a dream, and he really did lure one of his friends into bed with him. He didn't remember any of Jack's reaction to this at all.

He didn't have much time to think of what to do, however, as Jack suddenly rolled over to face him, still under his arm.

Jack looked at him, his expression unreadable.

Liam pulled away his arm and opened his mouth. "Uh…listen…"

Jack's stomach dropped. He knew what coming.

"_Listen…"_

"…_I'm not even gay."_

"…_I had no idea what I was even doing last night."_

"…_I was just really horny and you were the first thing I saw."_

"…_I was just experimenting. It didn't mean anything." _

Jack sighed and sat up.

Liam reached under the blanket, and pulled out Jack's pants, which had somehow ended up closer to his side. He handed them to Jack. "I think I like hanging out with you better when we're both drunk," he admitted.

Jack looked up at him, clearly surprised. He didn't know what to say, so he just grabbed his pants, and crawled to the end of the bed so he wouldn't have to go over Liam to get out.

Finally, he smirked at Liam and said, "Yeah, me too."

Liam watched him slip into his pants, and leaned back into the bed. "We gonna get drunk again sometime?"

Jack failed miserably when he tried not to blush. "Yeah, man. We-uh-had fun."

Liam raised an eyebrow, "I think you had more fun than I did…"

He chuckled, as he walked toward the door. "Next time."

As he walked down to the living room, Lip was just waking up on the couch. He looked at Jack, blinking a couple times, looking confused. "Holy shit," he finally said, "Jack, right? I thought you were your dad for a sec…"

"You must be pretty hung over, then. I look nothing like my dad." Jack insisted. He knew it wasn't true, but he hated people always associating him with his dad.

"You're joking, right?" Lip said, sitting up, "You're like a little Mickey Milkovich clone. Pretty funny you and Liam are friends…"

Jack stopped and stood by the arm chair next to the couch, staring at him. "Why's that funny?"

Lip looked up and chuckled. "Of course you _wouldn't_ know."

"Know what?"

"Just… when you get home, you should ask your dad about my brother, Ian."

He raised his eyebrows, "Yeah right. If shit went down between my dad and your brother, then I am not getting in the middle. You're just setting me up to make my dad flip his shit."

Lip laughed, and headed toward the kitchen. "Yeah, that's probably wise," he muttered just loud enough for Jack to hear him.

"Hang on," Jack called after him.

Lip turned and faced him.

"It has something to do with him being gay, doesn't it?" he asked, almost nervously. "Like, my dad gave Ian shit for being gay?"

Lip had a thoughtful look on his face, before shrugging and saying, "Well… I never got the full story, but… I think it was more complicated than that."

Jack rolled his eyes, but didn't say more. He knew Lip wouldn't give him the full story, but he also wasn't sure he _wanted_ the full story. He left it at that, and walked out of the house.

When he got home, his dad was sitting on the couch, watching TV, with a bowl of cereal.

"Where was the party?" his dad asked, without even looking up at him.

"At a friend's," Jack answered.

"Yeah, I assumed so, which fucking friend?"

"Does it matter?" Jack snapped, "I'm home alive, aren't I?"

"Yeah, it fucking matters! I need to make sure my kid wasn't at some meth-head's house."

Jack sighed, "I wasn't, okay? I was at Liam's…" He felt his face get hot, and something inside him worried that his dad would be able to tell, just by looking at him, what had _happened_ at Liam's.

"How many fucking times have I told you I don't like that kid?"

"Yeah, dad, I get it." He started walking toward his room. "You hate Liam _for no fucking reason_. And it's not like I invited him over here, so just shut up about it."

Jack heard a muffled, "Well fuck you, I have a reason!" after he closed his door, but just ignored it.

He lied down on his bed, pulled out his phone, and typed a message to Liam.

_so do u really think im-what was it-"fucking perfect"?_

Liam's reply came a minute later.

_fuck you. it was an "in the moment" thing, ok? ur not perfect, shithead._

Jack laughed, but fell asleep before replying.

He dreamt of a friendly Gallagher family, who didn't care about who you wanted to fuck. And an extremely friendly Liam.

* * *

so i hope you liked that, and if youre thinking i forgot about kev and v's kid, then your wrong! i just had no idea what they'd name him so i decided that he was at a different new years party because he actually turned out cool and has other friends. yep. sshhh. now review the thing. pls.


End file.
